Much work has been done concerning low reflective plastics, particularly for plastic lenses and optical devices. One method used is vapor disposition of oxidized metal on the surface of the plastic. However, this method uses a batch process and when the substrate is large, the productivity becomes low. Another way is to apply a coating of fluoropolymer solutions. The coating is done by a dipping process and is applicable for large substrates with high productivity. Though fluoropolymers have low reflective indexes, they also have very poor adhesion with plastic substrates. Improvement in the adhesion between fluoropolymers and substrate plastics has been long sought. The purpose of this invention is to provide the technology for low reflective index and good adhesion using fluoropolymer solutions.